


A Dark Sunrise, A Blue Sunset

by martina_fiore



Series: Age Shall Not Weary Them Ver 1. [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Historical Hetalia, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martina_fiore/pseuds/martina_fiore
Summary: Everyone has their part to play in a war. Lukas, Matthias and Emil found their callings towards different path. WWII - another family is torn apart.





	A Dark Sunrise, A Blue Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after ' The Winter Coat' - Finland is only mentioned.

9th December 1941

The sky was a thief who stole from hope their eyes, the sky does not lose hope because it has pulled their dreams and aspirations into a vortex and dispersed it amongst the clouds. That’s why the sky still call the Sun to return for another day and that’s why he hated the sky with passion.

Lukas Bondevik, twenty and rendered silent by all the agonies in his life held his sleeping brother close to his heart, little Emil shifted in his sleep sighing from a restless dream. The sky was still dark, a deep blue that drew feelings of fear from Lukas but his brother had insisted on being there when the sun rise. Lukas could not sleep even if he tried to. 

Mathias did not leave immediately when the war broke out but one was usually inclined to join the war when one is in the lower class. Lithe, stark Mathias, too happy for his time and too compassionate to be Lukas’ friend, oh why did evil always pluck out the most righteous? 

Blinking overhead was a gradient of navy to aquamarine, and this lightest shade was a replica of the orbs  that used to blink life into his soul, now all that was gone and soon he too will have to leave. Six years old Emil will have to go live with his aunt in Northern Sweden while he will join the Norwegian resistance, they were just another family torn apart in this cruel war.

 

8th April 1940

Before Mathias left they slept under the thick quilt, his head against Lukas’ chest and they hummed a familiar tune.

 

_“I held in my hand something so small_

_and as pure as stars in the night sky_

_It was a promise that I swore to keep_

_But only if you do not say goodbye”_

 

Lukas ran his fingers through Mathias’ untamable mop of hair, the soft strands were a darker blonde than Lukas’ own, a precious gold that all alchemy strive but not as delicately bound. They had a spirit of their own, enough spirit for them both.

Their argument earlier that morning made Lukas frustrated and he was willing to deck Mathias’ face had it not been for Emil who sat, fearful at the breakfast table. In the mounting tensions, a feeling overcame Lukas as his eyes opened widely at a new possibility he devised.

 

“Mathias, is it possible for us to take refuge in another country?...I can’t bear the thought of seeing you leave.” Lukas presses his thumb against Mathias strained neck, easing away the discomfort.

“And take Emil with us over the mountains?” Mathias pressed closer to his touch, Lukas’ own breath made the other’s hair strands flutter restlessly. Their eyes met in a moment of monachopsis and the guilt in Mathias’ heart made him turn away.

“I have relatives in Sweden, we can cross over there.”

“Why don’t you take Emil and go?”

“I want us to stay together…just let the world, the goddamn war be!” His voice raised slightly and he refuses to understand the appeal the war has to some people. Why can’t Mathias just not fight? No one is directly forcing him to and he owed no one allegiance.

A moment silence dragged on too long, Mathias was actually taking time over to think about his words unlike his usual reckless and loud ways of speaking.

“But my country is being under scrutiny for invasion as we speak... Lukas, I love you and Emil. This is why I need you to be safe but for what it is worth, I am willing to fight for all of us and my country also…Please forgive me for this!” Mathias shook his head and held tightly onto Lukas’ hands

“You are but one man…”, Lukas doesn’t understand it.

“If a man is willing to, he will make a difference.”

Lukas doesn’t believe it.

“I see,” Lukas stilled his hands and closed his eyes, the night outside grows colder still sapping the strength away from him. The hours were set against them, Mathias’ passion has become stubbornness and Lukas was helpless against what was set.

“Lukas? Hey…Luk-”, Mathias whispered, cautious in diluting the quietness of their home. He is scared of losing Lukas, he is scared of having to leave Lukas and little Emil to fend for themselves, and most of all he is scared of joining the battle and dying but his pride for his country does not grow weary.

“Go to sleep Mathias. You’re leaving tomorrow.”

* * *

9th April 1940 Norway

Matthias stood in disbelief as the sweat on his back grew cold, Denmark has surrendered to Nazi Germany and some people were ecstatic deceived by the lie that the Nazis were defending Denmark from British invasion. Operation _Weserübung Süd_ saw a two hour resistant from official Danish resistance, but their main purpose was to capture a port in north Jutland meaning that soon Norway will fall to the hands of their enemy. He stood in fearful awe in front of the local newsstand, radios blaring out in a mixture of Danish and Norwegian with the casual Swedish dispatch interrupting. “Lad are you alright?”

“Um no sir. I don’t…understand”

“I know right, we weren’t involved in the first one and now these German bastards got us involved. If I were you I would get out of here in case they make young men like you fight.”

“Where can I escape to? Sweden?”

“No young fool! England!”

Matthias needed to get out of Norway, to escape on the next ship to England, his breath became truncated as reason fled his immediate grasp. The nearest port was four hours away by bike, two hours by vehicle and no trains depart from their village.

So Matthias ran.


End file.
